Stop acting like a child!
by solofia
Summary: After the birth of their daughter some childish behaviors appear to the surface from Booth and Brennan. Just pure fluff  i really wanted to publish two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bones. If I did why would I be writing this here?**

**First Bones fic ever. My other stories are all about Grey's Anatomy so be nice.**

Booth's POV

I wake up every day to find her there; curled up in my arms with the sunrise manifesting in her face making her hair look golden. This; out of all her expressions is my favourite. Her peaceful look, innocent though she's not that much after what we did last night but still tricks me into think she is as innocent as a child and needs my protection. I know she'll wake up within minutes but I rather watch her sleep in the meantime.

Then she turns to me, her head facing my chest, in a similar pose to the one from when she fell in my arms and our daughter was conceived. I can't deny that I still miss pregnant glowy Bones, her hormones were a pain but she still looked as beautiful as I ever seen her. Back then I kissed her stomach before going to bed, before getting out of bed, when she got out of the shower or whenever I popped in her office to give her a new case. She tough it was annoying and I cannot deny that I overreacted but I missed all of this with Parker so I got hysterical to talk to her belly or feel the baby kick. She is a lot like her mother, including the martial arts inclination.

Before I started to remember all those moments we shared throughout her pregnancy including the world's most bizarre childbirth, I hear her voice warning me she's awake.

"Morning Sunshine, rise and shine!" I say to her while she buries her face in my chest as a reaction to the sunlight.

"What time is it?" This is usually the first thing she asks me.

"8 AM, I was getting kind of worried about you not waking up earlier. On the other hand that means I get to watch you sleep."

"Why do you still do that? Am I that interesting in my sleep?" Besides the baby, we sleeping in the same bed and living in her apartment nothing actually changed.

"Nah, you just look cute sucking your thumb."

"Wait, that's not true! I don't suck my thumb!" she goes from lying in my arms to seating on the bed with her arms crossed on her chest.

"You're right, usually is more your fingernail and you eventually chew it. That's why that particular nail is always shorter than the others."I'm not making this up.

"My right thumb usually has a shorter fingernail… but how come I never knew about this?" That's my girl, needs an explanation for everything she hears.

"Did you sleep facing the wall in college?" I brush some hair away from her face.

"I think so. But when I was sleeping with Sully he never said anything. It probably means that he knew and didn't tell me or I didn't do it back then. If it was option two what did set off that particular behavior?"

We hear Parker knocking on the door. By this she probably knows her answer.

"Can we come in? Like you two haven't been out of the room and Bones wakes up around six on Saturday (what a stretch!) I thought you could be busy with stuff I'd rather not see." He keeps getting wiser and wiser…maybe its Bones wisdom.

"Yeah you can come in. For the first time she slept in."

He comes through the door with his baby sister giggling in his arms. Though he was a little jealous when she was born from the moment we accepted he's name suggestion he started to grow fonder of he's baby sister. I have to give him credit; he chose a pretty nice name that I never remembered.

He sits on our bed and gives Bones the five month's old baby. The baby keeps giggling.

"Morning Abby!" She looks up to find all three of us looking down at her. Her giggles soon become contagious.

**I chose the name Abigail for no good reason. I just happen to love that name.**

**What did you think? Should I continue? If so I have a chapter about Booth and ice cream that should become amusing. Anyway tell me if I should keep this going or stop here in reviews please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Booth: the baby

**WARNING: The chapters are in no particular order. If I write one chapter where Abby is in kindergarten I can easily write the next one back when Bones was still pregnant with her.**

**Enjoy :)**

"That was an awesome Game Buddy!" said Booth shutting the car door.

"I still say that if it wasn't for that kid Lewis we could have scored one more!"Parker took a towel out of his bag and handed it to Abby.

"With this rain I'm surprise the game wasn't suspended it's hard to play in such a muddy field. You nearly slipped before getting to third base but still you did pretty well." Brennan was taking her wet shoes off in the passenger's seat.

"Has anyone told you your complements got drastically better over the last three years?" Parker dried Abby's hair and took off her soaked shoes before doing the same.

And the four of them headed home soaking wet from the sudden rain.

After showers and peanut butter sandwiches they were sitting on the couch watching Booth's TV (He brought he's with him because Brennan's didn't even had sound). Brennan was sitting on an armchair with her laptop on her lap. The deadline for her fifth book was approaching so it was better finish the last two chapters.

Meanwhile Abby was on the floor with a bunch of cards scattered all around. Each one had a different word on it.

"What is she doing dad?"

"Oh right! We haven't really talked about her because your kick ass game but now she learnt how to read!" Booth was all smiley because of this.

"What? She's two! She should be napping every five hours and watching Barney while growing a grudge on him." Parker's jaw fell to the floor.

"Well she knew the ABCD so I taught her to associate sounds and words to the letters combination. I was about her age when I started to do the same." Booth cut her off."So your baby sister will be a bookworm and will most likely become a squint like Bones.

"So how fast can Bones teach her to do my homework? I'm really hating Shakespeare."

"So far she only reads simple publications or titles. But now she doesn't go only by dancing phalanges. I taught her the whole hand, arm and the skull. I'm trying to teach her multiplication but I'm afraid it's still too soon for her." Brennan said.

"When does she do kids things?"

"Her IQ it's five points higher than mine. She's a gifted child so she needs stimulation in order to develop all her potential in the future. Otherwise she might not reach it. Besides it's only one hour a day. It's not like I'm homeschooling her."

"Mommy I think I need a nap." said Abby looking up at Brennan.

"Let's take you to your room. I'll be right back." She picked Abby from the floor and carried her to her room.

"Try not to miss us too much while you're there." Booth smirked.

"Shut up daddy!" this was both Brennan and Abby.

When she came back she couldn't believe it: Booth and Parker wrapped in a blanket like she and just wrapped her daughter, sleeping and snoring in the couch.

"Great" she thought "I have three babies instead of one."

And without waking them up she carried each (the woman is trained in 4 kinds of martial arts she has her tricks) to their bed.

When she tucked Booth in he subconsciously grabbed one of Abby's stuffed animals and said "G 'Night mommy."

**I know it took me a little bit too much to update this but whenever I started to write my laziness took over and before I knew it I was playing Sims for some unknown reason.**

**Let's see if I can update sooner the next time…**

**Please review even if it's a death threat :)**


End file.
